Inconceivable
by Yellow MRWings
Summary: Sometimes, we meet people in our lives that we wind up loving. Other times, we wind up hating them. But sometimes, we meet people who we are with so much that eventually, we can't help but to love them. I would like to say this was the case in my life, but in reality, it was both…


I was just lying in bed, thinking. When I heard a loud sound coming from outside my balcony first instinct was to get up and fight, but then I started to think about what it could be and I narrowed it down to just one thing. Within seconds of hearing the noise, I had closed my eyes and got in a position believable for sleep.

"Cut it out max. I know you are awake." Fang so kindly informed me while closing the balcony doors.

"And how would you know?" I asked him while scooting over for him to sit on the bed next to me. He sat down and gave me a completely serious look.

"I've been watching you for a half an hour." we looked each other in the eyes and simultaneously burst out laughing. We laughed so hard that we had to lean on each other. Once our laughter died down, I leaned my head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on top of mine.

We just sat like that, in a comfortable silence, except for the music playing softly from my radio. After a while I started to hum along to Royals by Lorde.

"Beautiful…" Fang whispered. I remained looking straight ahead the entire time.

"What is beautiful?" I asked him without looking at him. I figured he was just looking at something outside. This caused me to be surprised when he grabbed my chin and turned me so I was looking in his deep, onyx eyes. I blushed at the intensity of his stare but couldn't bring myself to look away. I wonder what he is thinking about that had brought this sudden action on.

"Never mind" was his only answer as he let go of my face and looked straight ahead again.

"No" I demanded.

"No what?"

"You are not going to get away with this again fang. You obviously have something you want to say. It has been eating you up inside for about two weeks now." And it was true, several time this last couple of weeks he has had that same look in his eyes. And every time I have asked him about it, he says never mind and changes the subject. "Do you know how I can tell, fang? Because I'm your best friend. That's why. And you know what, best friends tell each other important stuff. So unless I'm not your best friend anymore, I want you to tell me what the hell is up." I kept my voice calm and unwavering so that he couldn't hear the worry and concern in it. With my luck, and how close we are, he did anyways.

"I'm in love, max" he said. He sounded so sure, and it broke my heart.

I should have known this would happen eventually. I should have known that I couldn't go on for two months knowing I was in love with my best friend. I should have known that it would hurt when he found another girl that he liked. I bet it was Maya; she is the prettiest girl at our school after all. Not to mention how smart, witty, and popular she is. You know what, I did know. I knew all along that he would like different girls in high school. Nut love! He was jumping into it too fast. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend!

I jumped out of bed then, furious at the thought of my best friend even liking someone and not telling me. I was far past being jealous of whoever this girl was; I just wanted him to remain my best friend.

"Love?" I was too angry to even be embarrassed at the squeak in my voice. I just needed to get some answers, and fast.

"Yes, max, love." He was being so casual about this. Like it was no big deal that he was keeping things this big from me.

"I didn't know you even liked somebody."

"I have liked her for a while now. I've tried dropping hints, but you just didn't seem to pick up on them."

"Dropping hints. Huh. And you think that I should be able to narrow 'subtle' hints down to one girl? Are you crazy fang? You of all people should know the best that I only hang out with like three girls. I have mostly guy friends. Oh no, you don't like anyone in the group do you, that would be crazy, the only other girl even close to our age is Ella, and she is your cousin." I am trying to calm myself down before I have a panic attack.

"Exactly max."

"Oh my gosh, fang! That's sick." Several looks swirled in his eyes. Confusion, then realization, then horror, and finally, disgust. "You are my best friend and all, but that is just wrong. You-"

I couldn't finish my sentence. It took me a while to realize what was happening, and by the time I did, fang had stopped.

"Yo- you just kissed me…" I was floored. He said he was in love. Why would he kiss me if he is in love with someone else?

"I'm sorry…" he looked like he was disappointed in something. Well, it's his fault he is disappointed, I'm obviously not the one he wants, so why did he kiss me?

"Why would you think it's a good idea to kiss me if you are in love with someone else?" I asked him before he could walk away. He froze with his back towards me.

"What?"

"Why would-"

"No, no, no. That's not what I mean. I wouldn't kiss you if I was in love with someone else. That's why I kissed you in the first place."

"I am so confused. You said you were in love. Then you kissed me. Why? I'm not the one you are in love with. So…" I trailed off.

He started to walk closer towards me. He only stopped when our noses were almost touching. Then he angled his mouth next to my ear.

"Because it's you, Max. I'm in love with you." He whispered. With that, he kissed me again. I decided right then that this was the best night of my life. He kissed me so passionately that I was left breathless. And I kissed him back just the same.

When we broke, I simply whispered "I love you, too" and lay back down in my bed.

After a while I heard him leave and smiled silently to myself before drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

**okay, so obviously this is the first story I have ever written in my entire life. so- by all means- criticize away. as long as you don't send me death threats or anything like that, I'm ay-o-k with flames.**


End file.
